glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los nuevos rivales
Los nuevos rivales es el sexto episodio de la series Glee:UN trofeo Más. Es un fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Al día siguiente Shannon-(Abre su casillero y saca un sobre) Isaac-Dinos que pasa Shannon-Tengo que leérselas Bree-Vamos Shannon, que dice? Shannon-"El comité de competencias corales vio su video de la interpretación Applause- de Lady Gaga en versión de español así que supongo que el cantante es latino..... Isaac-No soy latino .-. .......tengo ascendencia latina 7u7→ Shannon- -.- ...........Y el comité decidió darles la oportunidad de competir en la regional y el destino dirá si irán a la nacional, esperamos verlos en la regional" Mariah-(Integrante) Eso quiere decir..... Shannon-Ahora estamos compitiendo......... Silencio........... --------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS-------------------- Más tarde Madison-(Limpiando el trofeo de la regional) Skylart-Hey.....hola Madison-Hola....pensé que te habías ido Skylart-No yo ya me iba, escuche que hoy competirán otros coros, podríamos ir a espiar y ver nuestra próxima competencia Madison-............ ..................... Madison-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto Skylart-No te preocupes, nadie nos reconoce de New Directions, así que trata de tranquilizarte X-Bienvenidos a la competencia regional de coros.....un nuevo proyecto que ha sorprendido a todo el mundo con sus grandes voces en español.............The Choir X (Aplauden) Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames (Me ames, me ames) Siempre y cuando me ames (me ames, me ames, me ames) Skylart y Madison-.......... Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames, muy presionado, todas tratando de encajar en, algún lado Skylart-No puede ser .-. Isaac-Siempre contigo, sonríe a pesar de que todo este perdido Mariah-Ahora, tu y yo, sabemos, lo que hay que hacer, entiende, no hay nada que perder Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames, aunque este sufriendo, y no tenga nada, para darte hoy, siempre y cuando me ames, seré lo que quieres, llenar cada espacio, de tu corazón, mientras tenga tu amor mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo- tu amor, tu amor, mientras tenga tu mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo tu amor, tu amor Shannon-Soy un soldado, luchar por ti se muy bien que no será en vano, y convertirme, en todo lo que tu alguna vez has deseado Bree-No llores, no sufras, confía en mi, todo estará muy bien, tan solo, tu debes creer Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames, aunque este sufriendo, y no tenga nada para darte hoy, siempre y cuando me ames, seré lo que quieras, llenar cada espacio de tu corazón Mariah-Mientras tenga tu amooor!!!!!!!!!! Isaac-Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo, Siempre y cuando me ames (Aplauden) (Música) Shannon-Jajaja (Tengo un problema menos) Mariah-Oh baby aunque yo te odie, yo quiero amarte, eres tú uh-uh, y aunque no pueda perdonarte, mi mente lo hace, eres tú uh-uh, dime, dime baby, si me dejaste Bree-Aunque quiera necesitarte, debo alejarme, eres tú uh-uh Las 2-Vivo en las nubes, no hay carga en mis hombros, libre al saber que realmente ya tengo Isaac-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos Todos-Tengo un problema menos Shannon-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos Todos-Tengo un problema menos Bree-Y se que nunca entenderías que no me rindo, eres tú uh-uh. Te llamo y no debería, ya me despido, eres tú uh-uh Mariah-Y que me tocas, dices que me amas, porque me dejas sin aliento, y no te miento, eres tú uh-uh Las 2-Vivo en las nubes, no hay carga en mis hombros libre al saber que realmente ya tengo Isaac-Un problema menos, tengo un problema, tengo un problema menos Todos-Tengo un problema menos Shannon-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos Todos-Tengo un problema menos Isaac y Shannon-Hey, TCHX, oh, what you got Isaac-Apuesto a que voy a estar mejor sin ti entiendo, enseguida olvidare lo que yo siento, dices comprender y realmente yo no dudo que es muy fácil para mi un acercamiento Shannon-Isaac, Shannon, nos llaman, pensar en ti, me encantaba tu presencia, la amaba, ya márchate y lo mejor es que yo soy el que decide te vas, te dejo ir, mi lección aprendí, yeah, no te acerques, que no te quiero oír, no quiero mas razones porque esto es el fin Los 2-No llores que no te podre perdonar, tantos problemas y en ellos no estas, like what Todos-Un problema menos (x2) Mariah-Vivo en las nubes no hay carga en mis hombros, libre al sabes que realmente ya tengo!!!!!!!!!!!! Isaac-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos Todos-Tengo un problema menos Shannon-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos Todos-Tengo un problema menos (Aplauden) .............................. X-El primer lugar es para el nuevo club de coro "The Choir X" (Aplauden) Skylart y Madison-.............. .......................................... En la cafetería Myron-A ver, cómo que ahora están compitiendo? D: Skylart-Los vimos, y ganaron, ahora son nuestra competencia en la nacional >.< Kitty-Yo siempre supe que Isaac era una Bitch pero hombre -.- Madison-Lo voy a matar 7n7 Mason-Trata de controlarte, no es buena idea eso :S Madison-Pero esa chica, Mariah, supera a todos Skylart-.....No pueden con nosotros....se los demostraremos Madison-......Es tradición de los New Directions cantar en la cafetería? (Música) Skylart-Si lo otros miembros pudieron nosotros también................I like you simple, I like the way you walk You liked me simple, you fell for the way I talk You were making me high, I didn't know it wasn't meant to last I turn the lights down, hearts can fall out of love Mason-Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love Out of love, and nothing's gonna heal it Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love Shannon-.......( ._.) ............ Kitty- But I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember love, remember me And I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember us, remember me Shannon- ._. ...........Falling in and out of love is a part of us, I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold :D...... Spencer-it should be easy, guess I never figured you out It's not easy finding love in the applause Am I gonna be healed, when I rip about the history Alistair-When you forgot us, you destroyed the rest of love in me Mason-Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love Out of love, and nothing's gonna heal it Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love Roderick-But I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember love, remember me And I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember us, remember me Shannon y Alistair- Falling in and out of love is a part of us I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold Myron-Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey 'Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey 'Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey 'Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey Shannon y Alistair-Falling in and out of love is a part of us I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold Isaac-(Lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva) 7n7 Shannon- :c Kitty-But I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember love, remember me Mason-Falling in and out of love is a part of us I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold Silencio......... Shannon-Lo siento, algo pasó y sentí la necesidad :S Isaac-Hay Shannon -.-......... Mariah-Déjenlo en paz, si es Echelon o Alien no debería de importar Silencio....... Isaac-Eres Echelon y Alien? .-. Shannon- .-. .........No ñ.ñ, por favor no, lo hice por el ritmo de la canción, no por que sea del fandom Isaac-Ok ñ.ñ Mariah-Eso estuvo bien Shannon Shannon-(Al oído) Soy miembro de 15 clubs de los 2 y tengo toda la colección de discos, por favor no se lo digas a nadie -.- Mariah-Esta bien .-. Kitty-Muy bien hora de arreglar las cosas, sabemos muy bien lo que traman Isaac-Yo que tu elegiría mis próximas palabras Kitty-Que tengas un trofeo regional no te da derecho a dar respuestas cortantes Isaac-No fue una respuesta cortante .-. Kitty-Sé leer entre línea 7u7 Isaac-No, pues eres astuta u.u Kitty-Hacke Mate 7u7 Isaac-Pero admitan que me tienen miedo 7u7 Mason-Quien te tendría miedo? ¬¬ Isaac-Deberían tenerme miedo Spencer-Ah ya entiendo porque debemos tenerte miedo, todo tiene sentido, te has rapado esta parte de la cabeza y se te ve muy disparejo, sarcásticamente eres un buen imán para las chicas Isaac-Oh, gracias Spencer-Dije "sarcásticamente" ¬¬ Isaac-Sí, entendí tu sarcasmo.....no te golpeo solo porque tengo educación y porque me agrada Alistair ¬¬ Shannon-Saben qué?...creo que si Isaac lo golpeara Spencer lo golpearía, luego él le da otro golpe, luego Spencer se la devuelve y se seguirían y no sé, creo que Spencer ganaría en esta gran pelea (._.) /....es mi opinión Isaac-Sí, y tu opinión no la pidió nadie ¬¬ Shannon-.........Eso no se vale :c Mariah-Es que sí, hablaste de más Shannon -.- Shannon- ._. Isaac-Y ustedes perderán la nacional, Mariah tiene una voz potente y no han escuchado la mía, somos una gran fusión como dueto, estoy en lo correcto Mariah? Mariah-Ay por favor, no me metas en esto, solo no lo hagas -.- Spencer-Saben qué? Nos salimos del tema .-. .........será mejor que nos veamos las caras en la nacional (Se van) Isaac- ._. .........estoy de acuerdo Skylart-Hey Madison Madison-Ah...que pasa? Skylart-Pues, mañana iremos a una fiesta así que pensaba, si quisieras ir conmigo Madison-Salir contigo?....claro, me gustaría, entonces te veré mañana (Se va) Skylart-................. ._. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé FIN